A Gem in a Lifetime
by Oberon1211
Summary: Most people have seen female gems in this show, but I always wondered if there were any male gems similar to Steven. That is what this story is about. Join James D. Turquoise on his journey to earth as he learns what humanity is really all about. May add some more OC's later on. there will also be a little romance for Steven and Connie.
1. Chapter 1: A Gem in a Lifetime

**Hello there, this is my first attempt of writing a Steven Universe fanfic. Not entirely sure how this will turn out but I hope you will all enjoy it. Trying to figure out if I want to make this an OC/Pearl, OC/Lapas, or maybe even both. Don't worry, I will also let some romance bloom between Steven and Connie. I might let you all vote on who you might want to see in a relationship. Also Steven Universe and the characters Belong to their rightful owners. The only thing I own are my OC characters.**

 **Anyways let the FanFic Begin!**

* * *

Home world

(3rd Person)

Home-World…the birth place for all gems. Our story begins in a top-secret research facility. Multiple peridots, at least 200 of them, are running around the place trying to see if their numbers are correct.

"Are you sure that these readings are accurate?" P-057 says to P-092

"Affirmative, my calculations are never faulty." P-092 says to P's 164,057,035,048 and 009

"Then this so called…Earth…is just the planet yellow diamond needs to further expand this great nation…or is it a colony?" P-164 states while scratching her hair.

"But how are we going to get there, not to mention what is on that planet?" P-009 asks

They stand there and ponder for a while unaware of a single peridot eavesdropping. This one was P-200. Most found her logic to be corrupted but often times her chaotic thinking has helped them out more often than not. And it was at this very moment that she reveals her most insane plan yet.

Well…there is one person we could turn to. We could ask Turquoise." P-200

All movement stops as 199 peridots turn their heads to the one that said that.

"Are you insane?! We could never do that. We could be court marshaled, fired or even worse…shattered." P-132 says from the catwalk above her

Shivers of fear run down their spines.

"Look I know it's risky, but what other choice do we have. He is the only expert on this specific planet. Not only that but he constantly asks to study it more by going there." P-200 states

They all ponder this for a while.

"Fine…there is a maintenance check commencing in 2 days to earth to fix any broken teleport pads. Have him go with the peridot that's overseeing that objective so that he can travel there." P-001 states

"Excellent, I'll let him know." P-200 states and walks to a door that leads into a cellar from there she takes an elevator and presses the button for the 100th basement floor.

You see…not a lot of people know this but Male gems do exist…they just happen to be rare. But because they are so rare and the whole gem world is mostly female oriented, they labeled them as inferior to the rest. They can still have jobs, but they are seen as even worse than a pearl. However, this one Peridot actually saw him as a friend. A companion of sorts. Perhaps that of a Father to a daughter. The elevators open up and she sees Turquoise looking at a projection from his tablet.

"Turq…its me."

He looks up and smiles.

"Sure, come on in…I was just finishing my latest report on Earths marine life activity." He says with joy and relief that he was done with work.

"I have some news from up top."

"oh really, what's that"

"You going to earth"

…

…

"…are you sure?"

"Positive"

…

…

"YAHOO, FINALLY AFTER 567 YEARS OF ASKING. HAHAHAHAHA." He says as he grabs her and swings her around in a hug

"Please put me down."

"I have to start packing. When am I leaving to Earth?"

"There is a maintenance check commencing in 2 days. You will be accompanying one of the Peridots from Sector-E."

"Alright ill be ready by then." He says as he searches through a container for a containment unit.

The Peridot turns around and starts walking towards the elevator when all of a sudden, she is stopped by Turquoise hugging her from behind.

"…Thank you…you have been the only one to see me as an equal. No matter what I see on that planet, it will have little meaning compared to the kindness you have shown me. You will be the one thing that I will probably miss the most here on Home world." He says as he lets go and returns to his work.

* * *

Earth

(Stevens POV)

I'm standing near the warp pad and watch as those green orb things spit out goo on to the pad and watch it mend together.

"They fixed it?" Amethyst asks

"What does that mean" I ask

"…I don't know" Pearl says for once

Once it was done, a light column shines upon it and garnet grabs me and the rest of the gems and leaps to a column to hide. I see a green crystal gem girl and a Blue Man on the platform. It was he who caught my eye. His gem appeared around his chest area similar to amethyst but looked like one of those French musketeers I saw once in a movie. Two swords hang from his hips but he carried a Backpack. **(If you want to see what he looks like, look at the cover image.)**

"A Male gem?" I ask out loud.

"Shhhh" Garnet and the rest tell me.

"Look at this atmosphere!" I turn my head and look at the Man who said that. He sounds very fancy like a prince from a castle. His gem glows from his chest and takes out a book and…a quill? "I must write this down"

"Turquoise keep it down, I'm trying to enter a log entry."

"Ah yes of course. Carry on." He says as he looks around

"Log date 3 1 2, This is Peridot performing Earth Hub Maintenance check."

"Peridot and Turquoise, that's what their names are." I tell them but they cover my mouth

She walks down the stairs but then turns around when she sees my sticker.

"This area may be compromised." She says as she runs up the stairs and activates it while using a square device to blow up the robot things.

We still remain quiet as there was still the other gem there. We strain our ears to hear what he was saying.

(Turq's POV)

"The atmosphere…is far cleaner than I had hypothesized. Because of this, the stars that shine within the sky show up in the billions instead of the few hundred back on Home-world. Their brilliance shine like that of a freshly made gem…no pun intended." I say as I walk around the teleport gate. I see something on one of the pads so I observe it as I continue writing. "it appears that upon many of the pads there lays some sort of adhesive although I don't know exactly what they are for. They resemble a small creature leaking fluids from their eyes…possibly symbolizes crying. Must study these things more." I put away my writing journal and quill back in my gem and take out my own creation.

I press a button on the top and it opens to reveal a hologram of Earth. "locate all Crystal Remnants and any if not all Gems stationed here on earth." I stated I wait as it scans and lables each location. I look and notice that there are four gems 30 feet away on my right. They must have been here to welcome us.

"Hello over there, are you here to welcome us to your sector?" I shout over to where they are.

No sounds are made so it must be that they have either poofed and are regenerating or they don't understand what I am saying.

"Hmm" I put away my sphere and take out my journal again. "I have made contact with others of my kind; however, they remain hidden, either they see me as a threat of sorts, are regenerating, or they lack the intelligence for basic communication." I say as I write in my journal

"Hello" a voice sound out.

I look up and don't see anyone so I look around

"Down here"

I look down and see a small male. He is very round and appears nervous for some reason.

…

…

"Hello" I say

"Hi" he says

…

…

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am James D. Turquoise, although my friends call me Turq or James for short. What is your name?"

"Steven…Steven Universe"

…

…

"Are you what is known as a 'human'?" I ask Steven

"Well…sort of" He replies

"What do you mean?" I ask with an eyebrow raised

"My mom was a gem and my dad's a human, they made me and now im here." Steven explains as he shows his Gem

I stare at him with eyes filled like stars.

"This is fantastic, I must write this down." I say as I write at fast speeds.

"So…what exactly are you doing here?" He asks me

(Steven's POV)

"I have been studying this planet for over 500 years on Home-world through a telescope and have always wanted to come here to have a more in-depth experience." He says wistfully

"Ohh…want to meet my friends." I ask him

He smiles a very kind smile to me "I would be delighted."

"Hey guys come on out, this guy is so cool." I yell back to the gems

* * *

(Pearls POV)

2 minutes earlier

"Why are we just sitting here? He is an unknown threat. What if he tries to hurt Steven?" I ask as I gesture towards Steven only to notice that he snuck away and is now standing in front of the gem.

"Steven!" I wisper yell at him

"Hello" I hear him tell the male gem.

He looks up from that book he writes in and looks around

"Down here" Steven says

He looks down and I can see the surprise in his eyes.

"Hello" he says after a while

That voice sounds very familiar. It very much resembles that of the humans that call themselves British. I was so focused on that voice that I nearly missed why he is here.

"I have been studying this planet for over 500 years back on Home-world through a telescope and have always wanted to come here to have a more in-depth experience." He says wistfully

"Oh great another bird brain." Amethyst says

"Hey guys come on out, this guy is so cool."

"Steven, get away from him. Who knows what he plans to do to this planet." I say as I walk out towards them

I see him tense up as he looks at me with wide eyes. A slow but steady blush starts to appear on his cheeks as he takes of his hat.

"By the gods, you are the most radiant Pearl I have ever met." He says out of the blue with his hat between his hands.

I open my eyes in shock and my bluish blush starts showing due to how sincere he sounded. He must have realized what he said because his whole face became pink.

"Yo bro, sup?" Amethyst says.

"I believe the stars are at the moment." He says factually.

"No no no, that's an Earth expression. It basically a way of asking how you are doing." Steven explains to him.

"Ohhh… I am feeling quite well." He says with a charming smile. "So, since it appears to be very late according to your Earth's rotation, I believe it would be quite beneficial for us to return to your base of operations." He says as he looks to the sky

"Absolutely not!" I yell at him. He jumps back in fright. "You are on the planet we protect and until we know your not a threat then you will not be coming to our home or our 'base of operations' as you so eloquently put it. Now I suggest you go home at once." I strictly say to him.

What I wasn't ready for was for tears to start forming from his eyes

"But…all I want to do here is to learn…" he says in a wavering voice.

He goes and sits on one of those broken pads tears starting to flow. "You being a pearl must know that there is only a 1 out of 10,000,000 chances of becoming a male gem every thousand years or so. Not to mention that were ranked even lower than you pearls…" He says with a factual tone that makes me cringe.

"For the first 428 years of my life I lived in the basement of a cellar 100 meters below Home-worlds surface in total darkness. The only companions I had were my dreams and the equations on a wall I was to solve periodically. The next three years after that, I was given prizes for my intelligence and all I wanted was an image of a planet of my choosing."

"Out of the 100's of thousands of planets available, there was one that caught my eye. A little blue sphere, with green and white either on or surrounding it. I wanted to learn more about it and asked to allow me to visit this planet." He said with wonder and joy.

"567 years of rejections I had to endure. 567 years of my hopes of coming here, broken like a gem shattering. And now, after all these years, now that I'm finally here, you want me to leave?" he asks me with both a deep sadness and a rising anger.

"No" Garnett says scaring me as well as shocking me when her words finally reach my brain.

"NO?!" I ask

"He is telling the truth and he will be able to help us." She says to me. She then looks to James or Turquoise or whatever he called himself.

"You can come with us, but we need to destroy the platform. This is our home, and we will protect it from any who wishes to bring harm to it." She says to him

"You mean it?" he asks as he cleans his face with a hankie.

"Yes."

"…ok, that seems fair." He says

She turns around and walks to the Home-world pad and creates giant gauntlets to smash it broken again.

"…Wait a second, are you a Fusion?!" he asks in questionable shock.

"Yes" Garnett says

"That is amazing! Of what 2 or three gems do you compromise of?" he asks as he takes out his journal

"A Ruby and a Saphire" she says

"So much research to do, so little time." He says as he continues writing in his journal.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone Together with Friends

We…Are the crystal gems.

Well always save the day

And if you think we can't

Well always find a way

That's why the people of this world

Believe in

Turquoise

Garnett

Amethyst

And Pearl

And Steven

* * *

(Turq's POV)

"5,6,7,8…" Pearl says as she snaps a tempo

Here we are within their dwellings 2 days later. To be honest, the first time I saw their dwelling, I imagined a base of sorts. Instead I saw a wooden home mixed within a cave. I must ask Pearl what materials they used to make this home. Anyways, the first day here was about learning specific rules for me to follow. Such as to not harm the other humans, to not touch anything, and so on and so forth. Today, the gems are trying to teach Steven how to Synchronize for fusion but in all honesty, its not looking so well.

"I don't get it. I thought I had it that time" Steven says with a little frustration.

"Nobody expects you to be able to perform fusion right away Steven." Pearl says in understanding

"Yea Fusion is hard, even for us" Amethyst admits to him

"Not for me" Garnett says

"I can't fuse either" I say

They all look in my direction and I duck my head in embarrassment.

"I mean, I never attempted a fusion, plus there are hardly any other male gems that are turquoise either so that's why I can't fuse." I try to explain

I continue my writing on Stevens wooden work station he calls a 'Desk' to try and avoid the embarrassment. This continues for a while until Stevens states that he is going to go see Connie

"Steven, what is this 'Connie' of which you speak of? Is it similar to this picture box called a 'TV'?"

"Ahh…no she's a friend here from earth. We hang out sometimes."

"A Human?! That sounds fascinating." I say with stars in my eyes. "May I accompany you to ask her some questions I have in my journal?" I ask him with my journal in hand and voice filled with hope.

"I don't see why not. Besides, I've been meaning to introduce her to you anyways."

I follow Steven for a few minutes towards the beach, feeling the small minerals of earth upon my feet. Steven call's it sand. I look out into the distant horizon and become mesmerized in Earths beauty. The churning water known as 'waves' crash upon the edge, creating some sort of white foam while the sun blends within the water creating a bluish green color. Steven starts to run towards a little human female which I can only assume must be this Connie. He gestures to me to come closer so I do so

"Connie, this is James D. Turquoise. Turquoise this is Connie, one of my best friends." He says to her

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance young Connie." I say as I kiss her knuckles

She blushes a bit and says "The pleasure is mine Mr. Turquoise"

My mind rushes with hundreds of questions a minute, but from the corner of my eye, I see Steven upset about something. He's probably upset about his lack of fusion capabilities and wants to talk to her about it.

So, I withhold my questions and instead say "I have a few questions to ask you about earth but it appears that young Steven wants to speak with you first. In that case I shall head toward that mound and sketch the surroundings."

I walk to said mound and start sketching the surrounding area. A creature with 6 legs and giant hands, a white bird with a yellow 'beak' I think they're called, I draw until I start to hear music. I look up and notice the song coming from a small rectangular device similar to my holographic pad. Beyond that device I watch as Steven and Connie dance to the tune. I smile at the sweet scene, but it then turns to shock. They had fused. A human and a Gem actually fused. I ran from the mound up to the house as fast as I could. Bursting through the door, I run up the stairs and dive for my 'backpack' to get one of my storage capsules. **(Guess where this idea came from.)** I press the button and toss it onto the desk. In a poof of smoke, Stacks of diagrams and charts about Fusion appear as well as blank pages for me to add to my research. I immediately sit down and write challenging tests and multiple theories as to how Steven, a Gem, could fuse with Connie, a Human, to see the capabilities of such an uncommon occurrence.

"James, what on earth are you doing barging in here like that!?" Pearls Exclaims in shock and anger

"Yea Turq, what gives?" Amethyst asks

I point towards the door just as the Steven and Connie fusion runs in.

"Guys, I did it. I'm a Fusion!" She…He...They say?

* * *

(Pearls POV)

My eyes are telling me what I'm seeing, but my brain is fizzing out from this situation.

"Pretty cool right?" Steven…or Connie says to us

"He Fused…with his friend Connie?" I ask out loud more to myself than to the others.

"Hehehe…Pearl, look at Garnett." Amethyst whispers to me. I turn my head to look at her and can clearly see the huge smile spread across her face

"This is unprecedented, a Gem fusing with a human being…it's impossible, or at the very least inappropriate."

"WOW…you two look GREAT together. How does it feel Steven…Connie…Stevonnie?"

"It feels amazing." Stevonnie says

"Yes, well I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but you two should unfuse this instant." I say worried if not a bit nervous.

"Wait what, Pearl you were so worried Steven wouldn't be able to do this…aren't you proud of him?"

"Of course, I am. I…Garnett help me out here." I beg

"Stevonnie…listen to me…you are not two people, and you are not one person…you are an Experience. Make sure you're a good experience. Now…Go…Have…FUN!"

Stevonnie smiles and runs out the door.

I hear rustling and movement up at where Steven sleeps and turn to James as he tries to pick up his work from the desk.

"WAIT! We need to study this in depth. Tests to complete. Challenges to-AGH…OUGH…UFFF…'CRASH'…OWWIE!" He exclaims as he runs to Stevonnie but instead falls down the stairs.

"Pftftf HAHAHAHAHAHA." Amethyst laughs at him

"James! Are you alright?" I ask as I call him through the hole in the floor.

He climbs out of the hole with his hair unkempt and glasses placed at an odd angle

"I'm fine." He says as he fixes his glasses.

I offer my hand to him and he gratefully grabs it. As I pull him up, he pulls himself up as well resulting in us only being separated about a hairs breath away. I look up at him since he's about a head taller than me but when I look in to his eyes I freeze. Filled with a childlike innocence, they swirl like a calm yet raging whirlpool of emotions. My blush appears and I look away.

"Thanks for helping me up." He says with a blush as well

"No problem"

"Oh right, I have to catch up with them." He says as he turns around to run after them. The only problem is that Garnett picked him up as he tries to run.

"They will be fine, you can ask them later. For now, I believe you had some questions for Pearl about the house."

"How did you know!?" He asks with stars in his eyes

"Future vision"

"By the way, when I asked about your fusion, why did you make sure Steven wasn't around?"

"It's a surprise for him for his birthday."

"Ah I see, ok then." He tells her and then turns to me "So why did you make the house out of wood instead of a sturdier material like the granite you used for this 'counter' I believe you called it?"

Maybe having him here won't be such a bad idea after all. I mean what's the worst that could happen.

"Well the reason we did that is because of 3 simple topics you need to consider. Style, Price, and Design…" I start explaining to him.

* * *

Alright, chapter 2 is complete. Now I got a reply that had many helpful facts. Most of it went over my head because I am not a professional writer and I only write what makes sense in my head at the time. I will try to correct any mistakes that either I or you will come across but please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is on Pause until further notice. If you are reading this please continue your support towards me by reading my other works. I am currently focused on the RWBY story Multiverse Extravaganza. If you are waiting for a story, that one will have the most updates.

Thanks again for your support on my stories.

Sincerely,

Oberon1211


	4. Author's Note

Story up for adoption. There are to many thing going on in my life so I am officially giving up the story. Please PM me if you are interested in taking up this story. When it is accepted I will post once more to say who has the story now.


End file.
